In the existing display panel technologies, generally, there are two main technologies, which are the liquid crystal display panel technology and the organic self-luminous display panel technology. For the liquid crystal display panel, an electric field capable of controlling the deflection of liquid crystal molecules is formed by applying a voltage across the liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling the transmission of light to achieve the display function of the display panel. For the organic self-luminous display panel, it adopts an organic electroluminescent material, and when current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the luminescent material emits light, thereby achieving the display function of the display panel.
With the application of display technologies in smart wear and other portable electronic devices, there has been a diversified demand for the appearance of the display panel, and thus an abnormal-shaped display panel has appeared. Compared with a conventional display panel, the abnormal-shaped display panel has a main difference which lies in that its display area has a non-rectangular abnormal shape, such as a circle, a ring, a rhombus, and the like. With the development of technologies, the design of electronic products is constantly pursuing for the smooth experience for the user, and at the same time, it is increasingly pursuing the sensory experience for the user, for example, performances such as the wide viewing angle, the high resolution, the high screen occupancy ratio, and the like have become selling points for the electronic products.
Therefore, providing an array substrate and a display panel to increase the screen occupancy ratio is an urgent problem to be solved in the related art.